Curse
by Miinalee
Summary: Babak baru kabnormalan yang menimpa keluarga Cho / Sequel Of Abnormal Things / Past MPreg / GS / KyuMin / Old archive re-continued / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

Of Abnormal Things | Season 2

Curse © Miinalee

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

"Hueeee! Ummaaa!"

Seorang gadis kecil menangis sambil menarik-narik lengan baju ibunya. Rambut coklat lembutnya yang dikepang dua berayun kesana-kemari seiring ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai –antara kesal dan kecewa.

"Adenya jangan dibawa pelgi hueeeeee!" Gadis kecil itu menangis makin kencang. Airmata sudah membanjir dan membasahi sepanjang pipinya. Tangan kecilnya sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk balita yang berada dalam gendongan seorang wanita cantik berpostur mungil.

Sungmin menatap putrinya dengan kening yang mengerut iba. Ia mengangkat tubuh Kyunmii –meski awalnya Kyunmii memberontak kesal— lalu memeluk putrinya erat.

"Sunshine kan sudah main dengan Minwoo dari pagi, sayang.. Sekarang Minwoo harus pulang dengan Wookie Ajumma." ucap Sungmin lembut, berusaha memberi pengertian pada putrinya.

Kyunmii memandang wajah ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Padahal ia baru akan mengajak Minwoo menonton ulang Finding Nemo untuk yang ke-sepuluh kalinya, tapi Ryeowook Adjumma datang dan tahu-tahu membawa adik kecil kesayangan Kyunmii. Kalau Minwoo pulang, ia akan main dengan siapa?

"Hiks…" Bahu mungil itu bergetar. Meski tidak menangis meraung-raung lagi, sosok kecil Kyunmii yang sedang terisak sambil menutup wajah tentu mengundang simpati siapapun yang melihatnya.

Ryeowook bertukar pandang dengan Sungmin. Merasa saling tidak enak hati.

"Besok Minwoo main kesini lagi kok, sayang. Iya kan, Wookie Adjumma?"

Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Besok Adjumma belikan es krim stroberi, oke?" Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap pipi chubby Kyunmii dan menyeka beberapa bulir airmata yang masih tersisa di wajah gadis kecil itu. "Sssh, jangan menangis lagi dong~ Nanti Minwoo ikut-ikutan sedih nih, sayang.."

Mendengar itu Kyunmii mendongkak dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata hitam Minwoo yang menatapnya heran sejak tadi. Wajah balita itu datar-datar saja, tapi Kyunmii justru memandang hal lain. Ia menganggap serius ucapan Ryeowook. Di mata Kyunmii, Minwoo tampak ikut-ikutan sedih seperti dirinya.

Jadi Kyunmii mengusap airmatanya menggunakan punggung tangan dengan gerakan seimut-imutnya. Tentu saja ia tidak boleh bersedih hati kalau itu akan membuat Minwoo ikut-ikutan sedih. Jadi ini keputusan Kyunmii, ia akan membiarkan Minwoo pergi...

Well, terkesan berlebihan memang. Tapi begitulah anak-anak.

"Hu'uh." Kyunmii mengangguk dengan wajah tegar.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook tersenyum melihat sikap Kyunmii. Dua ibu itu saling bertukar ciuman pipi sebelum Ryeowook melangkah pergi.

"Bilang 'Daa-daa' pada Wookie Adjumma dan Minwoo, Sunshine~" Sungmin mengangkat tangan putrinya dan melambai-lambaikan tangan kecil itu ke arah Ryeowook yang melangkah makin menjauh.

Kyunmii tidak bergeming. Padahal ia sudah mencoba tampak tegar, tapi semakin langkah Ryeowook menjauh, bibir mungil Kyunmii makin bergetar. Mata Kyunmii menghangat seiring menghilangnya Ryeowook dan Minwoo keluar pagar.

"Hueeeeee! Minwooooooo!" tangis Kyunmii kembali pecah. Gadis kecil itu memeluk leher Sungmin dan menumpahkan semua sedih hatinya di bahu ibunya.

"Ssshh, eh-eh Sunshine~ kok malah nangis lagi.." Sungmin mengusap sayang punggung kecil Kyunmii. Ia buru-buru menutup pintu dan melangkah masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Main sama Umma saja, ya?" tawar Sungmin lembut. Tapi Kyunmii tidak menjawab. Gadis kecil itu masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sungmin, terlalu menghayati kesedihannya.

Sungmin menjatuhkan diri di sofa ruang tengah, masih dengan Kyunmii yang menempel erat padanya. Dua tangan mungil itu melingkar di lehernya dan dua kaki Kyunmii menelungkup erat di pinggangnya. Sungmin hanya mengusap punggung putrinya sambil bernyanyi lembut. Biasanya Kyunmii akan sedikit tenang saat Kyuhyun atau Sungmin menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan nada lembut.

Sungmin sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kejadian-kejadian seperti ini. Hampir tiga kali seminggu Kyunmii akan menangis meraung-raung saat Ryeowook datang untuk menjemput putranya yang dititipkan di rumah ini. Kyunmii sangat menyayangi putra tunggal keluarga Kim. Perlu waktu lama untuk merayu Kyunmii agar ia membiarkan Minwoo pulang bersama ibunya, itupun setelah melalui protes bercampur tangis dari gadis kecil Cho ini.

Sungmin tersenyum saat ia mengingat sesuatu...

Kyunmii memang menuruni hampir semua sifat Kyuhyun. Dari yang buruk sampai yang baik. Dari sejahil-jahilnya sampai kejeniusan ayahnya, semua menurun pada putri mereka. Tapi Sungmin menemukan dua hal khas dirinya yang menurun pada Kyunmii.

Cerewet. Dan cengeng.

Sudah terbayang betapa sulitnya meladeni putri kecil keluarga Cho yang menuruti sifat kolaborasi kedua orangtuanya ini. Jahil, banyak akal, cerewet, dan cengeng. Disaster sekaligus anugerah bagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menunduk karena isakan Kyunmii sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Kepala kecil itu bersandar tenang di dada Sungmin, nafasnya berhembus lembut.

Seperti biasa, gadis kecil ini akan tertidur karena kelelahan setelah menangis.

Sungmin mengusap kepala putrinya lalu mengecupnya sayang. "Kita tunggu Appa di kamar saja ya, sayang..." bisik Sungmin lembut, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya lalu meletakkannya dengan rapi di rak sepatu. Hhh, Sungmin cerewet sekali kalau sudah membawa-bawa persoalan kebersihan. Kyuhyun tidak mau istrinya yang cantik itu bersungut-sungut marah hanya karena sepatu dan sandal yang berantakan di ruang depan.

Sejak Sungmin berubah menjadi wanita... Kyuhyun juga harus berubah menjadi lebih rajin. Kyuhyun membiasakan dirinya untuk menjaga kerapihan dan kebersihan rumah.

"Minnie?" panggil Kyuhyun sembari melangkah masuk.

"Di ruang tengah, Kyu~" sahut seseorang dari dalam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar suara lembut yang familiar itu. Biasanya di jam-jam seperti ini Sungmin akan menunggu kedatangannya dengan duduk di depan TV. Sedangkan Kyunmii sudah tertidur nyenyak di kamarnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mendekati sosok yang sedang duduk membelakanginya di sofa ruang tengah. Tadinya Kyuhyun bermaksud memeluk leher Sungmin dari belakang, tapi melihat seorang gadis kecil duduk diatas karpet bulu dengan setumpuk boneka dan mainan lainnya berserakan di dekat kakinya... Gerakan Kyuhyun tertahan.

"Loh? Sunshine? Kok belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Gadis kecil itu hanya bergeming, bahkan sepertinya ia tidak sadar dengan kedatangan ayahnya.

Konsentrasinya masih tertuju penuh pada mainan-mainan yang berserakan di sekitar kakinya.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa –tepat disisi Sungmin.

"Sunshine baru bangun tidur, Kyu. Makanya sekarang dia masih terjaga seperti ini..." jelas Sungmin masih dengan pandangan yang terkunci ke arah Kyunmii. TV diruang tengah dibiarkan menyala begitu saja, karena Sungmin memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik putri semata-wayangnya itu sejak tadi –tanpa sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangan.

"Biar kutebak," Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin. "Pasti gara-gara Sunshine menangis saat Minwoo dibawa pulang, kan?" ujar Kyuhyun senang karena yakin tebakannya 100 % tepat. Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sesuatu yang ganjil tengah berlangsung di depan mata mereka. Sungmin menyadarinya, namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Tampaknya Kyuhyun masih belum mengerti arti dari sikap diam istrinya.

Kyuhyun bergerak maju, bermaksud mengecup pipi istrinya. Namun gagal karena Sungmin mengelak dan menahan bibir Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

"Kyuhyun!" tegur Sungmin dengan nada tertahan. Diremasnya paha Kyuhyun, gemas dengan sikap lambat suaminya.

"Lihat putrimu!" desis Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun mendengus kecewa meski tidak ada niat untuk protes. Ia hanya menuruti kata-kata Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun…" bisik Sungmin takut. Remasan tangannya di paha Kyuhyun menguat. "Sunshine, sedang bicara dengan siapa?" Sungmin memandang nanar kearah Kyunmii. Gadis kecil itu masih asyik bermain, sesekali diangkatnya boneka-boneka yang berceceran di lantai. Lalu dengan gerakan yang sangat jelas, Kyunmii menawarkan boneka itu pada udara kosong di depannya sambil berbicara seolah-olah di sana duduk seseorang yang tengah mendengarkan ia berceloteh ria.

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut. Jujur, ia juga heran melihat sikap Kyunmii. Tapi sebagai seorang Cho yang selalu berpikiran logis, Kyuhyun memandang semua itu dengan cara yang berbeda dari Sungmin.

"Minnie..." Kyuhyun berbisik horror di telinga istrinya, "Kau tau apa artinya itu?" masih dengan nada ngeri yang dibuat-buat.

Sungmin menggeleng ketakutan. Dua matanya tidak bisa beralih dari Kyunmii. Entah kenapa bulu kuduknya meremang sejak tadi. Meski cerdas, tidak biasanya putri kecilnya itu berbicara sendiri.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir, menahan tawa yang nyaris keluar dari kerongkongannya.

Sungmin memang orang yang mudah digoda. Dan jiwa jahil abadi dalam diri Kyuhyun tentu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hal ini.

"Itu artinya…" Tangan Kyuhyun menyelinap ke pinggang Sungmin, merangkul lalu membawa tubuh ramping itu berhadapan dengannya. "Itu artinya Sunshine ingin punya adik. Dia kesepian, Minnie.." Kyuhyun tersenyum genit lalu menyambar bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin melotot kesal dan memberontak keluar dari rengkuhan suaminya.

"Kyuhyun! Aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius, Minnie," sahut Kyuhyun sembari mengubah gaya bicaranya. Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berhadapan dan saling melempar ekspresi serius.

"Sunshine sudah hampir 5 tahun. Tentu saja dia kesepian, Minnie... Masa kau tidak mengerti kenapa Sunshine selalu menangis kalau Minwoo dibawa pulang Wookie?" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar dengan wajah meyakinkan.

Sungmin tertegun mendengarnya. Wajahnya mulai mengendur dan pandangan matanya melunak.

Benar juga...

Mungkin Sunshine memang kesepian.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah pernah membicarakan persoalan 'Adik untuk Kyunmii' beberapa kali, tapi perbincangan itu selalu berakhir dengan keputusan yang menggantung. Sungmin akan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan setiap kali mereka membahas hal ini.

"T-tapi kan ada aku, Kyu..." elak Sungmin gugup. Pandangannya mulai nanar kemana-mana.

Benar, kan? Bagi Sungmin, Kyunmii sudah cukup. Lebih dari cukup untuk mengisi kekosongan di antara relung hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja dengan begitu Kyunmii juga akan merasa cukup tanpa kehadiran seorang adik, kan?

Kyuhyun menghela nafas melihat reaksi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerti.

Sungmin masih belum bisa melupakan pengalaman mengerikan saat ia melahirkan Kyunmii dulu. Tapi, bukankah ini sudah saatnya mereka melupakan semua kenangan buruk di masa lalu? Ini adalah saat dimana mereka harus menatap lurus pada masa depan.

"Minnie, dengar..." Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar wanita yang dicintainya itu bisa menatap lurus ke dalam matanya. "Sunshine membutuhkan figur lain, selain seorang ayah atau seorang ibu. Ia membutuhkan sosok yang bisa menjadi tempat untuk ia berbagi seperti Minwoo." Kyuhyun menjelaskan perlahan-lahan. Ia menatap istrinya lembut, agar Sungmin bisa melihat kebenaran di dalam matanya.

"Dia masih anak-anak, Minnie. Sunshine punya dunianya sendiri yang tidak bisa kita masuki. Kau tidak mungkin memaksakan pemikiran orang dewasa pada putrimu yang masih berusia 5 tahun, kan?"

Ucapan telak Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Sungmin bungkam. Kyuhyun berhasil. Setiap kata-katanya berhasil masuk dan menggugah hati Sungmin.

"A-aku pikirkan dulu, Kyu.." Sungmin berujar lirih –lebih seperti mengelak. Ia beranjak mendekati Kyunmii lalu mulai memunguti mainan putrinya satu-persatu.

"Sudah malam sayang. Ayo tidur."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar suara feminim Sungmin. Rasanya ia ingin menyambar istrinya yang kelewatan cantik ini di sini saat ini juga. Tapi Kyuhyun menahan diri. Mengingat masih ada Kyunmii di sini dan Sungmin masih belum siap menerima persoalan 'Adik baru untuk Kyunmii'.

* * *

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

tebeseeeeeh!

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

Author note: Once again, this is an old archive. Sequel dari fanfic Of Abnormal Things, buat yang belum baca cerita sebelumnya, silahkan cek di profil saya karena saya ga akan post ulang fanfic yang udah tamat. Saya hanya akan re-post beberapa fanfic yang jumlah chapternya masih dibawah 3 dan masih belum tamat. Akan saya post disini biar saya ingat untuk melanjutkannya. Dan buat yang bertanya, saya ga akan re-posting The Concubine disini. Ya kali aja sih, udah 19 chapter begitu. -_- Rada males juga sih, wakakaka XD

Dan nama anaknya Kyumin saya ganti ya, tadinya Sunmiina jadi Kyunmii. Kenapa? Karena saya udah gak terlalu terobsesi lagi jadi anaknya Kyumin, sekarang saya terobsesinya jadi ibunya Sungmin, mhahahahaha #plak

Oke guys, tinggalkan feedback kalian ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rating : PG-15**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Past!MPreg, Original Character, Don't like don't read.**

**Summary : Babak baru keabnormalan yang menimpa keluarga Cho.**

* * *

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

**Of Abnormal Things | Season 2**

.

**Curse **** Miinalee**

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

"Sudah malam sayang, ayo tidur."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar suara feminim Sungmin. Rasanya ia ingin menyambar istrinya yang kelewatan cantik ini di sini dan saat ini juga. Tapi Kyuhyun menahan diri, mengingat masih ada Kyunmii di sini dan Sungmin masih belum siap menerima persoalan '_adik baru untuk Kyunmii'_.

"Sudah malam sayang," tegur Sungmin lagi saat Kyunmii cemberut dan menarik kembali semua bonekanya. "Bagaimana kalau besok Minwoo datang pagi-pagi terus Sunshine bangun kesiangan? Kasihan Minwoo, kan?"

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng kuat-kuat, untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak peduli meskipun Sungmin membawa-bawa nama Minwoo. "Sunshine main sama teman, umma. Umma minggir~" lalu Kyunmii mulai mendorong-dorong ibunya, memberi isyarat pada Sungmin untuk menyingkir.

Mendengar ucapan putrinya yang masih bertingkah seolah-olah ada orang lain di sana, entah kenapa Sungmin justru merasa kesal.

"Angkat mainanmu sayang, sebelum umma marah dan tidak ada es krim stroberi untuk besok!" ancam Sungmin sambil memandang wajah putrinya dengan mimik serius.

Kyunmii menghentakkan kakinya kesal, balas menatap Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Gadis kecil Cho itu tidak suka dilarang-larang dan ia benci saat ibunya mulai mengancam sambil membawa-bawa persoalan es krim atau _bunny_.

"Hiks.." suara isak terdengar dan bahu mungil itu mulai bergetar, hal sama yang akan terjadi saat Kyunmii tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Melihat putrinya yang menangis sambil menutup wajah, Sungmin memutar bolamatanya lalu menghela napas lelah. "Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin seraya melempar pandangan mengeluh ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meringis geli melihat sikap dua _yeoja_ paling dicintainya itu.

"Ne, ne sayang~" sahut Kyuhyun sembari bangun dan beringsut mendekati putrinya yang masih merajuk sambil menutup wajah. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyunmii, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh putrinya dalam sekali rengkuhan.

"Ayo tidur, Sunshine~"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan spontan menyeringai. Istrinya yang cantik tengah berdiri membelakanginya dengan punggung terekspos. Hanya tali bra yang masih tertinggal di sana –yang tentu saja sama sekali tidak melindungi punggung telanjang Sungmin dari mata iblis Kyuhyun.

"Min…" desah Kyuhyun sembari mengecup tengkuk dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin berjengit kaget dan refleks melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun. Ia buru-buru mengenakan dress tidurnya, melempar pakaian kotornya ke dalam kloset, dan berbalik untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Sunshine sudah tidur?" tanya Sungmin sembari memaksakan seulas senyum manis terbentuk di wajahnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, perhatiannya sudah teralihkan pada hal lain.

Dengan gesit, Sungmin membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun satu persatu. Ia bergerak makin terburu-buru saat menyadari Kyuhyun tengah menyeringai.

Sungmin melepas kemeja Kyuhyun dan melempar baju kotor itu ke dalam kloset, "Pakai piyamamu, Kyu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sungmin berbalik membelakangi Kyuhyun dan bermaksud untuk naik ke atas tempat tidur. Namun Kyuhyun bergerak lebih cepat, ia meraih pinggang istrinya dan merengkuhnya erat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidak usah pakai apapun malam ini, Minnie?" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif tepat di leher Sungmin. Ia mengecup belakang leher Sungmin dan menggiring ciumannya menyamping, menuju dagu istrinya. Namun ciumannya berhenti di sana, karena Sungmin menahan kepalanya dengan gesit dan menoyornya tanpa ampun.

"Aish, Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menggerutu kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia melempar pandangan mengancam sebelum beringsut naik ke atas tempat tidur.

"Jangan macam-macam, Kyu! Aku 'kan bilang akan memikirkannya dulu!" dengus Sungmin kesal. Ia buru-buru menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari sorot mata setan Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah, Minnie. Masalah adik untuk Sunshine tidak harus malam ini, kok…" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengenakan pinyamanya. Kyuhyun melempar tubuhnya dan berbaring tengkurap di sisi Sungmin, sebelah tangannya menarik pinggang Sungmin mendekat padanya. "Kalau pakai pengaman, boleh ya?" Kyuhyun mendesah genit, suaranya yang menggoda berbisik lembut di telinga Sungmin.

"Kau bau! Jadi tidak boleh!" dengus Sungmin sebal lalu berbalik memunggungi suaminya, berusaha membuat Kyuhyun menyerah. Namun tidak! Kyuhyun malah memeluk istrinya dari belakang, dua kakinya ikut mengapit pinggul Sungmin seolah-olah Sungmin adalah bantal gulingnya.

"Kalau aku mandi dulu, apa boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun gigih, menolak untuk menyerah.

"Jangan cari penyakit, Kyuhyun! Mandi malam-malam bisa merusak tulang!"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah mandi, boleh kan? Boleh kan? Boleh kan?" tanya Kyuhyun terus-menerus sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Sungmin –meminta perhatian.

Sungmin menghela nafas, tidak ada gunanya meladeni Kyuhyun dalam hal berdebat.

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun, ia memandang ke dalam mata suaminya, meski Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan seringai salah paham.

Kening Sungmin mengerut –menunjukkan kalau ia tidak dalam _mood_ untuk bercanda. "Tidak sekarang, Kyu… Kumohon," lirih Sungmin seraya memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas lelah –menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun kalau ia ingin beristirahat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia membelai wajah lelah Sungmin. Benar, mereka berdua sama-sama lelah, karena itu Kyuhyun kali ini menyerah.

"Kalau begitu, besok pagi apa boleh?" bisik Kyuhyun setengah bercanda –dan disambut dengan tinjuan lembut dari Sungmin di dadanya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, dan kening mereka bertemu.

"Hei, Min…" bisik Kyuhyun lagi. Ia mencubit pipi Sungmin –meminta istrinya terjaga sebentar saja untuk menemaninya bicara.

"Hngg?"

"Mulai minggu depan aku naik jabatan."

Mendengar itu, Sungmin spontan membuka matanya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya takjub.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan senyum sumringah. "Aku diangkat jadi Direktur Perusahaan Cabang," sambung Kyuhyun, dan seketika itu senyum di wajah Kyuhyun lenyap. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan raut khawatir.

_Bagaimana kalau istrinya tidak mau pindah dari Seoul?_

"Cabang? Jadi kau tidak bekerja di perusahaan utama lagi?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, makin khawatir. "Aku dimutasi ke Daegu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun menunduk sambil meremas tangan Sungmin. Ia benar-benar takut kalau Sungmin tidak bersedia ikut dengannya ke Daegu. Kota itu pasti membawa kenangan buruk di hati istrinya. Kyuhyun bisa mengerti kalau Sungmin menolak untuk pindah. Namun apa yang didengar Kyuhyun memudarkan semua prasangkanya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus bersiap dari sekarang. Apa kau sudah mencari rumah baru di sana? Apa tamannya luas?" tanya Sungmin antusias, membuat kening Kyuhyun mengerut makin heran.

"Kau tidak keberatan?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya –heran.

"Kenapa harus keberatan?" balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum geli melihat raut lucu suaminya. "Sunshine kan belum sekolah, jadi tidak akan repot. Kita bisa cari sekolah yang bagus di Daegu. Lagipula kau kan kepala keluarga, kenapa mengikuti keputusanku?" Sungmin terkekeh, ia mencubit dada Kyuhyun –merasa heran kenapa suaminya yang jenius ini terkadang bisa tampak begitu bodoh.

"Eh? Mianhae, hehe."

Melihat wajah ceria Sungmin, mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Meski ia sendiri tidak tahu, apakah Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengingat_nya_ atau sekedar pura-pura tidak mengingat_nya_.

"Jadi, rumah barunya bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas lalu menjawab, "Kita menempati rumah bosku. Rumah itu kosong sejak tiga tahun yang lalu tapi perabotan dan alat-alat rumahnya masih lengkap. Jadi cukup bawa barang-barang yang diperlukan."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya, kedua alisnya naik. "Wah? Baguslah! Kita tidak perlu repot-repot, deh!"

"Iya, kita tidak perlu repot-repot!" sahut Kyuhyun sembari menyeringai –bermaksud mengecup leher Sungmin namun ditahan secepat kilat oleh si pemilik leher (?).

"Kyu! Dengar!" Sungmin menahan bibir Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya lalu mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk mendengarkan suara yang mengusiknya tadi.

"Apa, sih?"

"Sssst!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Mungkin Sungmin hanya ingin menghindar dengan menyuruhnya diam. Tapi, meski Kyuhyun berpikir begitu, ia tetap menuruti kata-kata Sungmin –Diam, mendengarkan suara yang yang dimaksud istrinya.

Benar, memang ada suara lain yang cukup berisik kalau didengarkan dengan seksama. Berasal dari luar. Familiar namun tetap memancing Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi.

_Hujan? Memangnya kenapa dengan hujan?_

"Hujan? Dan petir?" tanya Kyuhyun makin heran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia malah melotot sambil terus mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk diam.

Kyuhyun merengut, walau alih-alih tetap menurut.

Mereka diam dalam posisi saling berhadapan, lengan Kyuhyun melingkar di pinggang Sungmin dan tangan Sungmin siaga di dada Kyuhyun –siap menahan Kyuhyun kalau suaminya berani berbuat macam-macam. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin diam dalam posisi itu, sampai terdengar suara derap samar mendekati pintu.

"UMMAAAA!"

Well, suara yang sangat familiar. Disambung dengan gedoran di pintu.

"UMMA! UMMA! UMMAAAA!"

"Ne, sayang!" sahut Sungmin bergegas bangun, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang melongo sendirian di tempat tidur.

Begitu pintu kamar dibuka, sosok kecil menghambur memeluk Sungmin.

"Hueee! Ummaaa!"

"Sssh, Sunshine~ Sunshine~" Sungmin mengusap punggung Kyunmii –bermaksud menenangkan putrinya meski gadis kecil Cho itu masih terus meraung. Kyunmii memeluk leher Sungmin erat sambil terus menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Petiw umma! Petiiiiw!" rengek Kyunmii, masih terisak.

"Petir sayang, petiiiiir~~" ralat Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum jahil, yang sukses membuat Kyunmii menangis makin kencang dan membuat Sungmin melotot ke arahnya.

"Sssh~ It's okay baby. We'll sleep together tonight." Sungmin menutup pintu dan menggendong Kyunmii ke tempat tidur.

"Sini appa peyuk, baby~" Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya, siap menyambut Sang Putri Tersayang. Namun na'as, bukan menyambut pelukan ayahnya, Kyunmii justru bersungut-sungut dan berbaring membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Loh? Kok begitu?" Kyuhyun merengut –kecewa. "Yaudah sini cium aja," Kyuhyun meraih kepala Kyunmii, bermaksud mencium kening putrinya –tapi gagal karena dihalau dengan segala cara oleh si Gadis Kecil Cho itu.

"Iiiiih! Minggil-minggil!" seru Kyunmii dongkol sambil terus mendorong-dorong dada Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya.

Setelah merasa jaraknya dengan sang ayah cukup aman, Kyunmii kembali berbalik membelakangi Kyuhyun dan memeluk Sungmin erat. Ia memendam kepala kecilnya di belahan dada Sungmin –berjaga-jaga kalau ayah mesumnya bermaksud untuk mengecup keningnya lagi.

"Yaudah, kalo gitu appa mau cium umma deh~" Kyuhyun sudah siap mengecup bibir Sungmin, namun lagi-lagi…

"Jangaaaan!" Kyunmii berseru dan spontan menahan bibir Kyuhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Gadis kecil itu melotot marah.

"Appa minggil! Minggil! Minggiiiiiiil!" usirnya semena-mena. Kyunmii mulai mendorong Kyuhyun dengan tangan dan kakinya secara membabi-buta, membuat Kyuhyun rela tak rela harus menjauh.

Kyuhyun mendengus dongkol. Ia melirik Sungmin, bermaksud meminta bantuan. Namun Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya saat dilihatnya Sungmin terkikik dan balas memeluk Kyunmii.

Cih. Sungmin. Dan putrinya. **Sama saja.**

"Ck, appa juga mau cium umma, peyuk umma. Kenapa sih!" lenguh Kyuhyun setengah dongkol. Ia mencubit pipi Kyunmii. Dan alhasil, Kyunmii membalas dengan memukul tangan Kyuhyun sambil melotot horror.

"Ga boleh! Ga boleh! Umma punyaku!" seru Kyunmii dengan suara tinggi –cemprengnya. Ia beringsut menaikkan badan, menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Sungmin, lalu…

CUP!

Gadis kecil itu menautkan bibirnya ke bibir ibunya. Cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun melotot dongkol.

Kyunmii berpaling pada Kyuhyun –hanya untuk menjulurkan lidah. "Cuma aku yang boleh cium umma! Wek!" serunya sadis dan kembali pada posisi semula, –memeluk Sungmin.

Melihat tingkah gadis kecilnya, Kyuhyun mendengus kecewa. Baru tadi Kyunmii merajuk pada Sungmin. Dan sekarang? Kenapa dirinya yang dijadikan bulan-bulanan?

"Hihi," Sungmin meringis. Ia mengatup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mencibir, lalu melempar pandangan mengejek yang seolah mengatakan _'Tuan Cho kalah melawan duplikatnya sendiri'_ lewat sorot kejam matanya.

"Aish!" lenguh Kyuhyun. Benar-benar kalah, Kyuhyun menyerah dan menarik selimutnya, bermaksud untuk tidur. Namun lagi-lagi suara mungil itu menyela istirahatnya.

"Umma-umma!"

"Ne, baby?"

"Aku lupa… Sil Awthuw Ion Fowtuna Bwitania Modovia de Hugoi masih ada di kamal.…" lirih Kyunmii dengan wajah sedih.

Hening.

Kyuhyun melongo hebat.

"E-eh? Siapa tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Sungmin memutar bolamatanya, terkadang merasa kesal kalau mengingat suaminya hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk diluangkan bersama putri mereka.

"Sir Arthur Ion Fortuna Britania Moldovia de Hugoi, Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin malas. "Bunny Sunshine yang besar berwarna biru."

"Umma, ambikan Siw Awthuw sekalaaaang! Siw Awthuw pasti ketakutan! Iiih!" pinta Kyunmii, setengah _hyper_.

Sungmin mencubit bibir Kyunmii sebelum berpaling pada Kyuhyun. "Appa, ambilkan Sir Arthur Ion Fortuna Britania Moldovia de Hugoi untuk baby Sunshine, pwease~~" Sungmin memohon dengan jurus andalannya –_cute puppy eyes_. Dan Kyunmii, sebagai duplikat Sungmin, melakukan apa yang dilakukan ibunya.

"Appa, ambikan Siw Awthuw Ion Fowtuna Bwitania Modovia de Hugoi untuk baby Sunshine, pwease~~" Kyunmii menirukan gaya dan suara ibunya –dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun melongo makin hebat.

_Eh? Apa-apaan ini? Baru tadi Kyunmii mengibarkan bendera perang untuknya! Dan sekarang?_

Kyuhyun mendengus –untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Oke, tapi cium dulu!" tantangnya sembari memajukan bibir. Yang tanpa diduga-duga disambut cepat oleh Kyunmii, membuat Kyuhyun kalah telak, dan terpaksa bangun untuk mengambilkan _bunny_ milik putrinya tersayang.

Kyuhyun menangkap pemandangan Kyunmii dan Sungmin yang saling ber-_high five_ dan bertukar senyum kemenangan.

"Huh, dasar Sungmin kecil!" cibirnya sembari buru-buru keluar kamar –sebelum Sungmin melempar vas bunga ke arahnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Koper dan tas-tas besar sudah masuk bagasi, hyung!"

Sungmin berpaling ke arah suara itu. Ia tersenyum manis kepada seorang pemuda _chubby _yang sejak tadi sibuk mengangkuti barang-barangnya ke dalam mobil.

"_Gamsa hamnida_, Henry-_ah_~"

Henry membalas senyuman Sungmin. Ia hanya menggaruk tengkuknya –grogi. "Ah, _cheonmaneyo noona_." Henry membungkuk dalam-dalam. Pemuda tampan itu menunduk sebentar untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah gugup. Ini pertama kalinya Henry melihat wajah kakak iparnya secara langsung, tapi ia baru tahu kalau kakak iparnya secantik ini… Aih.

"Hoi, cepat angkut barang yang lain! Kenapa malah menatap istriku dengan wajah mesum begitu, hah?" Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Henry langsung menarik telinga _namdongsaeng_nya tanpa ampun.

Henry meringis kesakitan, ia baru akan memberontak tapi kakak iparnya yang cantik sudah maju terlebih dulu untuk membelanya.

"Kyu! Apa-apaan, sih?!" bentak Sungmin –kesal melihat tingkah suaminya. "Kemari Henry, kubuatkan coklat hangat untukmu~" Sungmin menarik tangan Henry dan menggiring pemuda imut itu ke dapur –sebelum Kyuhyun sempat protes atau mencegahnya.

Sebagai seorang Cho yang posesif, Kyuhyun ingin menyusul Sungmin dan menghajar Henry sampai adiknya itu bertambah _chubby_. Tapi seseorang dari luar rumah memanggilnya dan mencegah niat jahatnya tadi.

"Kyuhyun! Hoi!"

"Apa sih, hyung?" Kyuhyun melangkah malas keluar rumah. Di halaman rumahnya, seorang lelaki dewasa berdiri sambil menggendong Kyunmii. Kening Kyuhyun mengerut.

"Jangan terlalu sering membelikan Sunshine permen, hyung! Sungmin cerewet sekali soal gigi Sunshine," lenguh Kyuhyun sembari berusaha mengambil lollipop yang digenggam putrinya, namun Kyuhyun mengurungkan niat itu saat Kyunmii mulai menendang-nendang (mengusir) ke arahnya.

"Hish! Jangan terlalu menekan anak-anak, Kyuhyun!"

"Bukan menekan, hyung. Anak-anak butuh aturan." Kyuhyun berusaha membela diri. Meskipun kakaknya –Donghae, sudah sejak lama menyukai anak-anak, tapi tetap saja… Kyuhyun yang sudah bergelar seorang ayah, tentu punya pengalaman lebih dari seorang Donghae yang sekedar menyukai anak-anak, kan?

"Aish, lupakan!" Donghae malas meladeni Kyuhyun. Ia kembali pada niat awalnya memanggil Kyuhyun keluar. "Perhatikan, Kyu…"

Donghae bergerak mudur tiga langkah. "Sunshine, di mana temanmu sekarang?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening –tidak mengerti.

Kyunmii bergeming. Ia masih menjilati lollipopnya sebelum perlahan gadis itu mengangkat tangan. Jari kecilnya menunjuk tepat ke arah jendela kamar tamu yang tampak dari halaman.

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Donghae kembali berganti posisi. Kali ini ia berbalik membelakangi jendela kamar yang tadi di tunjuk Kyunmii, lalu ia berjalan maju sebanyak lima langkah.

"Sunshine, di mana temanmu?" Donghae mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, dan Kyunmii pun menunjuk ke arah yang sama –tidak peduli Donghae memutar posisi atau beranjak ke posisi lain, gadis kecil tetap menunjuk ke sudut yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun mulai mengerti maksud perbuatan Donghae. Ia mengikuti langkah kakaknya yang mulai memijak pinggir jalanan.

"Mana temanmu?"

Kyunmii menggeser posisi agar ia bisa melihat lewat bahu pamannya. "Itu!" jari kecil Kyunmii kembali menunjuk ke arah yang ditunjukknya tadi –jendela kamar tamu, lalu gadis kecil itu tertawa _excited_ –membalas tawa seseorang yang kasat mata bagi ayah atau pamannya.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan kini. Donghae melempar bisikan _'Lihat kan? Dia menunjuk sudut yang sama…' _tanpa suara.

Kyuhyun mengangguk –sedikit gugup. Hati kecilnya mengatakan padanya untuk mempercayai maksud Donghae, namun hatinya yang lain mengatakan kalau itu mungkin hanya imajinasi masa kanak-kanak Sunshine. Kyuhyun bermaksud mengatkan sesuatu, namun Donghae sudah memotong ucapannya lebih dulu.

"Anak-anak tidak berbohong, Kyuhyun…"

* * *

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

tebeseeeeh!

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

OLD ARCHIVE RE-CONTINUED. Yak, kemaren saya pake nama Sunyoung, tapi saya ganti lagi karena menurut saya nama itu ga unyu dan ternyata itu nama aslinya Sunny SNSD! Waks XD

Maap ya bikin bingung, mhehehehe


End file.
